


A Little More Conversation (a little less action please)

by apple_08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, bughead - Freeform, its just a first try, just in case ur curious tho, some of these are temporary, there will be other ships besides the one i tagged... but they're not the focus, this won't be very organized i think, valarchie, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_08/pseuds/apple_08
Summary: Going from Breakfast at Tiffany's to In Cold Blood is a quaint way to put it.  But when Veronica takes off her ice queen mask at the end of the day, she's just a girl who's family was broken, and is now trapped in a town of murder and lies.P.S. Comments r my life!  I'd really love feedback on this series.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica peeled back the curtains from her window. _Her mother was fucking Fred Andrews._ And tied her hair up in a bun so she could begin her morning routine. _Her father was never coming back._ The bags under her eyes were darker than usual. She applied extra concealer, and tweezed her eyebrows to perfection. She may not be the school’s HBIC anymore, but she still knew how to deflect attention when she didn’t want any.

As she took her toasted waffles to go, it dawned on her that this was the first morning her mother didn’t kiss her goodbye. Her free hand clenched into a fist.

“Have a good day Ms. Lodge.” Veronica grimaced as Smithers held open the front door for her. Turns out the only constant in her life was her butler.

“If only I had a batcave,” she mused. Frozen waffles don’t taste as good as fresh perogies from the Russian bakery around the corner. She sighed. In Riverdale they’ll just have to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ronnie hey!”

Archie waved at her. She had apologized to him the night before, but upon recent revelations the sight of any Andrews man made her sick. She feigned like she didn’t hear him and made an abrupt left into the girls bathroom.

The students rustled around her. It was 5 minutes before class started. She could hide out here until the bell rang, take the tardy pass and get 5 free Archie-less minutes. I live here now. She spritzed herself with her favorite Chance perfume and headed back outside; air of a goddess.

As she expected Archie had been waiting for her.

“I thought you were ignoring me,” he said with a good-natured chuckle.

She elbowed him in the ribs. “How could I ignore you, Ginger Hercules?”

He rolled his eyes at that, and some of the tension in Veronica’s shoulders dissipated. He held out his arm for her to grab onto and lead her to class like a perfect gentleman.

“Anyways Ron, I’ve got huge news!” His eyes sparkled in that charming, small-town way. She smiled at him as they took their seats.

“And what’s the hot goss?” She reached over, fixing the collar of his jacket. When she looked up at him he was beaming.

“Val kissed me!”

 

* * *

 

 

So… not that Veronica didn’t see it coming… but it was just a bit embarrassing. Her first day in Riverdale and she had everybody in town fawning over her. Within a month? The rumors about her father turn out to be true. Her mother starts dating another man, while married. And the last person in town that seemed to give a damn about her, was suddenly interested in somebody else.

“O-oh,” she stuttered. His expression flickered, like he was unsure of what he just said, and Veronica promised – _she promised_ \- she’d be a better person, so she plastered on the best fake smile she had. “That’s great Archiekins!” She reached over to pinch one of his cheeks, smiling genuinely when he blushed and swatted her away.

She could do this, she could be Archie’s friend, she decided. Mr. Harrison began the lesson on the underground railroad, and Veronica slid back in her seat, feeling a fog come over her as the noise of the classroom slipped away. She had always liked history… _I used to be like Cheryl… I was worse than Cheryl…_

She frowned. Did everything in this goddamn town have to remind her of how screwed up her life was? When the power flickered halfway through the video, and a crash of thunder followed from outside, Veronica wasn’t even surprised.

“Must be fate,” she muttered. A lot of shitty things happened to her in the past year. She might as well get used to it by now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Hey, Veronica!”

She lifted her head up dully. Her plan to show her best face at school today was steadily failing. After her depressing history lesson in the morning, she got back a failed quiz from her pre-calc teacher, and then chipped one of her nails trying to scrape off the gunk on her lunch tray. (Normally her mom would’ve packed a catered lunch for her… today she was subject to peasant food).

In the midst of her wallowing, she was met with a shining face. Despite her own emotions, Veronica perked up a little.

“Hey,” Betty crouched down, trying to regain her breath from running across campus. “I was looking for you after lunch!”

Ronnie bit her lower lip. “Yeah um,” she held up her right hand, “Cuticle crisis.” Betty took Veronica’s fingers gently in her hand. Veronica shrugged, despite the rising temperature in her body. “I filed most of it out.”

Betty frowned. “Does it hurt?”

Veronica laughed. “Not really. They were fakes. I mean, when it chipped the pressure did sting a little, but I guess the only thing that’s hurt right now is my pride, haha.” Veronica winced. That sentence wasn’t supposed to come out so honest.

Betty looked up at her –her gaze a mixture of sadness and pity- and Veronica felt her stomach knot up. She retracted her hand quickly. “I’ll get it fixed at the salon after school,” she said, “you’re welcome to come if you’d like.”

Betty rubbed the back of her neck. “Aw –V- thanks for the invitation, but I really can’t today.”

Veronica tilted her head in question.

“Me and Juggie are going to the police station today…”

Betty went on to explain the details of her investigation, but Veronica tuned out after “me and Juggie”. She knew Jughead was a good friend of Betty’s. There was absolutely no reason to be jealous of that. Except she was…

“Yeah well-“ she interrupted, tightening the grip on her purse strap, “I have to get to class.”

“Don’t you have a break this period?”

Veronica shook her head. “Study hall. Which means I have an hour and a half to schedule all my appointments.”

Betty didn’t seem convinced. Veronica wasn’t entirely convinced of her excuse either, but she would rather be anywhere else than here.

“I’ll text you later B.”

She faked a smile, though it didn’t even reach her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Her status within the Pussycats was unclear. Sure Josie was kind enough to let her perform at the Variety Show, but Val was a permanent fixture in the band. Songwriter and lead harmony… Veronica was able to provide a little texture to their cover last night, but since she didn’t meet a certain specific criteria… it seemed her time in the spotlight would be short-lived.

Still she couldn’t help but show up at the Pussycats daily meeting. At first she peered in quietly. Val and Melody were setting up their instruments. Josie was nowhere to be seen, and it made Veronica uncomfortable to show up without her there. She was about to turn around and leave when she was suddenly being pushed inside.

“Either you’re in or you’re out girl.”

Josie whirled around on her, the Pussycats flanking her instantly, and Veronica looked up at them with uncertainty.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“It was exhilarating performing with you last night.” Josie was still staring her down, but Veronica continued. “Thanks for letting me participate.” She faltered slightly, looking down at her kitten heels before continuing. “I think I’d like to keep singing with you, but only if you have room.”

Her hopeful puppy eyes would have no effect on these girls, but she still had to try.

Val scoffed.

“You think?”

Josie nodded towards her friend. “She’s right, Ron. The Pussycats are a full-time commitment.”

Veronica swallowed thickly.

“Now I know you got talent,” Josie’s tone lowered a notch, some of the steeliness behind her eyes melted away, “but this is our passion, our dream. We’re trying to cultivate these emotions, and these struggles, and create art. If you just like to sing as a hobby, or have a weird fetish for spots and fur,” –Veronica giggled slightly, and Josie finally cracked a smile- “then I’m sorry… you can’t be a Pussycat.”

Melody and Val nodded seriously. It seemed they had heard this speech many times before. Veronica even caught them mouthing some of it without realizing.

She shifted again.

“Look… I-I don’t know if I have all of that. The struggle the passion but I just…” she huffed, feeling stupid at being unable to articulate her words. If there was one thing Veronica was not it was inarticulate. “I just want to do something good.” She stared straight into Josie’s eyes. “I know that’s not the same thing, but I promise I won’t be deadweight. Drop me whenever you want, I guess, if you guys ever get a real chance at this then go for it, but I… I just, I think I need this.”

Having someone drop her again, out of their life, out of their interest, would probably break her, honestly, but Veronica would say anything to stay in the band. She didn’t realize it until just now, but as she flipped her hair, and stared down arguably the three strongest girls in school, she knew this was something she had to do.

_Slaying your dragons, Betty Cooper, one by one._

“Okay,” Josie smiled, “you’re in.”

 

* * *

 

An afternoon of debating melodies and scratching out lyrics on a hundred sheets of notebook paper was cathartic, if not a little exhausting. At the end of the day, Veronica didn’t regret her decision, but singing with the Pussycats still didn’t fill her quite the way she hoped it would.

She kept that thought tucked in the back of her mind. Another insecurity, another doubt, wasn’t going to help her survive in this pastel picturebook of a town.

Betty texted her a few times on her walk home but she didn’t respond. Not that Veronica was eager to see her mother, but she wasn’t eager to see anyone else really…

“Good afternoon Ms. Lodge-“

“-yeah yeah Smithers.”

It stung a bit to be rude, when Smithers was only doing his job. _I messed up… I mess everything up._

Veronica threw herself down on her mattress, feeling heavier than a cinderblock in an old cartoon. She wondered where they went when they fell through the floor. How long did they keep falling? She yawned tiredly, sinking into her bed, even though it was only 4:00 pm. It felt like they fell forever… just falling and falling through every floor until they reached the ground, and even then… if Veronica could she’d make like one of those cinderblocks, falling until she disappeared completely. She’d never hit the ground, but at least that way it would never hurt.

A tear escaped unceremoniously as she lost her last tendrils of consciousness. Anything would be better than this hurt.


	2. What was missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing scenes from 1x06, including before and after. Since the first episode Riverdale has found a way to write Veronica Lodge into every social circle, but seemingly without establishing an order of importance. B & V forged in fire, yet Betty has no idea about Hermione's infidelity? Cheryl relies on Veronica to deal with Jason shit? and Veronica relies on Josie? it's all very confusing, so I'm here to fix it.

"This... this is stupid," Veronica wrings her hands together, sweaty leather sticking together as the humidity gathers on her fingers. She's been standing outside the golden gates of the Blossom estate for 10 minutes now. It's uncharacteristic of Veronica to be nervous, but Penelope and Clifford Blossom gave good reason to be. She knocked again. After a moment's pause, someone finally emerged from the front door. Penelope swung the door open just enough to poke out her nose and sneer. "You're not welcome here." She closed the door swiftly, and Veronica knew knocking again would be pointless, so she just sighed, and walked home. 

 

* * *

 

 

It had only been minutes since she saw her mom and Mr. Andrews  _kissing_.  Something heaved in her chest and she had to stop walking for a moment for fear of getting sick right in the middle of the road.  She had abandoned the flower pot she bought somewhere in making her escape.  Deciding she was too overwhelmed to continue fleeing she found solace in the nearest overlook.  She ducked behind the trees, crouching down, leaning against the trunk on precariously sharp heels, and waited until she got rid of all her tears.

(It occurred to her instantly to call Betty, but the call went straight to voicemail.  She wouldn't normally expect one to answer every time, but just about anything would tip her off.)

She took off her heels halfway home, threw them down on the welcome mat and ran, barefoot and muddy up to her room.  She sunk down into the tub, skirt, and blouse, and pearls, and sighed.  Checking her phone again, she saw 1 missed message from her mom.

 _Mami:_ hey sweetie!  can't wait to see you tonight!

Veronica wretched.

She desperately flicked through her other messages... to no avail.  Cheryl was still AWOL, and Betty apparently didn't care about her anymore.

(In retrospect there was Kevin, and Jughead, and Archie, and just about  _anyone_ else, but it just hadn't occurred to her.)

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad in crises like these.

Veronica thought that for all of five seconds, until Archie kicked her out of his performance because he got Valerie to sing instead.   _Fuck boys, every guy in this stupid town sucks._ She stormed into the most y-chromosome-deficient place she knew.  

"I've found your missing Pussycat."

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica honestly was looking for a healthy outlet for her anger.  What she didn't expect was a camaraderie with the aloof, and unavailable Josie Mccoy.  

Turns out everyone's family in this town was a little fucked up (was Veronica even surprised anymore?)

"Be brave, _minha flor._ You're a Lodge.  Lodges can do anything," he used to say.

Josie gave her a soft smile over their table at Pop's.  It was laced with a little something else, something like sadness, so Veronica made it a point to leave some curly fries for Josie even though she was hungry enough to finish them all on her own.

"He doesn't sound bad at all."

Veronica laughed mirthlessly; shrugged.  "Like you said..." she sighed, "there must be another side to the story."  She didn't want to admit it -all this time- that her father didn't just  _disappear_ like a puff of a smoke.  He was arrested.  He committed a crime, one her mother knew about and was maybe even complicit in?  She sighed again.

A delicate finger tipped her up by her chin.  "Save all that breath for your performance tomorrow."

Veronica smiled despite herself.  She grabbed Josie's finger, feigned like she was going to bite it, and then let it go.

(A mannerism her father had -Hermione would've pointed out- if she was watching.  If she still even knew her daughter at all...)

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had somewhere to be after the show.  

Josie ran off mysteriously after their performance, and neither Val nor Melody were anywhere to be found.  Archie reunited with his dad after his admittedly charming solo, and Betty and Jughead hadn't even showed up.  (Veronica tried to ignore the squirm in her stomach).

Just a few days ago Veronica would've been running into her mother's arms.

_Mijita preciosa you were so good!  You are so talented!  Where do you get it from?  It's not me, you know I'm completely tone deaf._

Veronica swallowed thickly.  She approached her mother slowly.  Hermione only seemed to know how to disappoint.  Maybe it was something in the water... she never remembered having this much teenage angst back in New York, but watching her lean in, hand on Fred Andrews shoulder, wearing that smile that's supposed to be  _exclusively_ for Veronica's dad... it made her sick.

(Of course that's nothing compared to knowing your mother forged your signature so she could sell a piece of land to her new boyfriend).

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey V."

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Veronica was  _this_ close to slapping Cheryl straight across the face.  If it wasn't for her pathetic expression, mascara running, smudged lipstick, and a completely soaked-through-to-the-bone white blouse.

"Jesus christ," Veronica muttered.  She shrugged out of her own jacket and threw it over Cheryl's shoulders.  "I tried calling you."

Cheryl sighed.  

"A lot happened."

"Yeah," Veronica rubbed her hands up and down Cheryl's arms, "and you're supposed to tell me.  Not shut me out..."

Cheryl turned halfway in Veronica's arms.  Her eyes looked so sad.  Veronica was still angry, but she was Cheryl's (friend?) before everything else.  She pulled Cheryl into a hug.  Their chests, stomach, legs, all pressed together.  Veronica knew she was getting wet, but it was honestly terrifying to see Cheryl in a state like this (more terrifying than ruining her Ralph Lauren skirt).  When they pulled apart -Veronica's hands still holding firmly to Cheryl's biceps- Cheryl did the unexpected.

(Veronica later mused that she actually wouldn't be Cheryl if she wasn't constantly surprising her).

Cheryl's eyes flickered once-twice down to Veronica's lips, and then on autopilot she leaned in, her right hand gripping the front of Veronica's shirt and tugging her closer, insistent, kissing her roughly on the lips.  Veronica gasped -to Cheryl's delight- so she could just tease her tongue inside, and if Veronica had a second to think maybe she wouldn't have, but her body reacted on instinct.  Her eyes fluttered closed.  She brought her hands up to Cheryl's face, cradling her by the jaw, sliding her thumb against cool, wet, skin.

"Maybe," she said, panting, "maybe we should go to my place now."

She looked up at Cheryl through hooded eyes, both excited and terrified to Cheryl's expression looking equally intense.  

She slipped her bare hand into Cheryl's gloved one, and they walked over to the parking lot where Smithers would pick her up.  He'd give a look at her through the rearview mirror -which she would blatantly ignore- and it would go unspoken that Cheryl was staying over, Hermione's permission be-damned.  Veronica kept some part of her always touching Cheryl, her thumb hanging conspicuously around Cheryl's pulse point.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.  

Nothing ever went the way it was supposed to (Veronica sighed).

Her mother came home too late to kick Cheryl out. Both girls were already asleep in Veronica's bed, cuddled up close, Ronnie's hand curled around Cheryl's neck, noses pressed together like they might have been kissing.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.


	3. The grass is always greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed more Hermione Lodge perspective. I truly believe she cares about her daughter. I only wish the show would devote more time to exploring and building this relationship, because I know how important it would be to me and a lot of girls, esp girls of color, seeing a supportive parents represented on TV.

Hermione's fingers curled and uncurled around her pen.  Her eyes kept flickering up towards Fred.  He didn't suspect a thing so far, which - _good_ \- was the only thing holding this fragile situation together.  She was worried enough about her daughter, and being a single parent wasn't as easy as the magazines made it seem.  

3:45

15 minutes until her shift ended.  She had already finished filing all of their claims, and she had even gotten ahead in organizing Fred's appointments regarding the property acquisition.  If she was feeling really productive she could have organized his contacts alphabetically (that may seem obvious but to someone as simple and easygoing as Fred... it was apparently not).  

3:50

She sighed.  Her eyes may have been on Fred, but her mind was on Veronica.  What she saw this morning... Cheryl snuck out just after Hermione left for work.  She caught a glimpse of red hair, a guilty expression, and the tail of Cheryl's coat flapping behind her as she made her escape.  Hermione should've stopped her right there, or gone back inside, and checked to make sure Ronnie was okay...

3:53

She was failing at being a mother.  She knew that.  But there were so many things Ronnie didn't understand.  And still...

_those are just things mom..._

_I'm lucky to have a mother who cares about me..._

Her throat clogged up suddenly.  She glanced desperately at her watch.

3:55

It's not that she hadn't seen Ronnie with girls before.  The way she'd cut collages out of teen vogue and marie clare magazine spreads.  Her old room was decorated with framed pictures of Victoria Secret models.  Her phone homescreen was Audrey Hepburn.  

"She's my favorite actress Mom!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled teasingly.  Veronica rolled her eyes and hipchecked Hermione on her way out the door.  "Whatever Ma, I'll see you after school."

3:57

_It's Betty... can I take this?_

Hermione remembered the bouquet of flowers, cupcakes flown in from New York.  Ronnie may believe that she could survive without her father's money, but one week into her new life in Riverdale and she was already swiping her credit card left and right to solve her problems.  Hermione's gut clenched.  She and Hiram never thought they'd have to teach her the value of a dollar... because they never wanted her to know what it was like to be desperate for just one.

4:01

She startled, sat up quickly, and went to greet Fred with a practiced smile, a careful tap on the shoulder.

"How about we have a late lunch?"

 

* * *

 

 

Pop's is supposed to be the kids' hangout, but ever since Veronica's radio silence, Hermione wasn't sure where she went after school.  She peered in from outside warily... no sight of her daughter... and dragged Fred inside.

Over a tray of onion rings (they were honestly the best; ever since Hermione was a kid) she finally confessed what she had been worried about all day.

"Veronica knows."

Fred continued to eat like nothing happened.  "Did she take it as well as Archie?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.  "You told him?"

"Didn't you tell Veronica?"

Hermione gaped for a moment -but composed herself just as quickly.  "Yes of course, it's just... I thought Archie might care... because of his mother..."

Fred shrugged.  "We both understand that she's not coming back.  I just asked because it was principle, but... it doesn't matter, really."

That thing in Hermione's throat fell down to her stomach.

"Yeah... principle..."

Fred finally stopped chewing, stretched his hand out over the table to put on top of Hermione's.  "Is... is something wrong?"

She smiled gently at him, placing her other hand on top.

"You're a wonderful man Fred... you're... you're better than I deserve-"

"-oh don't say that-"

"-I know," Hermione sighed.  She took a moment to compose herself, eyes tracing the pattern of chipped pain across the ceiling, back down to Fred's warm eyes.  "I just... I'm so used to thinking about myself... because I could afford to.  But now..." she sighed again, "now I'm thinking it's time I took a backseat.  Started acting like a real mother."  She looked down at their clasped hands, and resisted a sob.  "Veronica deserves that."

Fred squeezed her hand.

"She didn't take it well?"

Hermione laughed, shrugged.

Fred squeezed her hand again.

"I'm fine with whatever decision you make, but... I want you to know, Hermione.  I really care about you."

She smiled, leaned in without checking over her shoulder, and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Veronica... she's... she's bisexual."

Fred paused for the third time that night.  He knew a woman like Hermione always had secrets, and shadows, and designer suitcases of problems following her wherever she went.  But there were only so many revelations a man could take in one night.

He laughed resignedly.  "Is that what you were worried about?"

Hermione gave him a steely look.  "I-I may have been disappointing her lately, but whether she knows it or not, she's the most important thing in the world to me."

Of course she was.  If she wasn't, then Hermione wouldn't be the woman that Fred lo-

"-of course she is, Hermione.  And if you want... if she wants... she can be the most important thing to me too."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, hopeful.  "Does that mean you're okay with it?"

Fred laughed.  "I'm more than okay, Hermione.

 

* * *

 

 

There was one last thing on Hermione's agenda for the day.  Lurking around her old high school may be classified as creepy on a lot of levels, but Hermione didn't care.  She knew Penelope wouldn't let her near her property with a ten foot pole, not after the funeral especially, which she somehow managed to blame on Veronica and Hermione and their whole family, as if the suffocated Blossom twin didn't act of her own accord.

Speaking of...

"Cheryl."

The young girl froze.  It took her only a moment to compose herself.  She turned around, flipping her long luscious hair over her shoulder, and faced down Hermione with a glare that was much too hard to belong to a 16 year old child.  (Hermione sighed inwardly.  She knew what that was like...)

"Hello _Mrs._ Lodge."

Huh.  So Veronica must've told.

(Hermione shook the feeling of betrayal -after all- Veronica believed that she was betrayed first.  At least this meant Cheryl didn't completely abandon her daughter after last night...)

"I'm not here to bully you, Cheryl.  I'm a grown woman after all."

She gave Hermione an up-and-down, and Hermione had to resist laughing.

"Then what are you here for?  At a high school?  Not looking for Archie too, are you?"

Hermione's hands clenched into fists, but she kept them concealed in her jacket pockets.

"You know why I'm here Cheryl."  She took a step closer, slowly, deliberately, watching Cheryl's eyebrow twitch, her stature shrink just a little.

Hermione inhaled, puffing up her chest, voice dropping dangerously low.

"I don't know what you  _think_ you know.  But whatever I do, I always have Veronica's best interests at heart."

Cheryl didn't move.

"You understand what I'm saying don't you?"

Cheryl rolled her eyes, though with less malice; slightly more fear behind them.

"I'm not plotting against her or anything..."

" _or anything_?"  Hermione stepped closer still, "whatever kind of relationship you intend on having with her-"

-at this Cheryl flinched, and Hermione knew she finally understood.  

"-I just want you to know that I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Is that a threat?"  Despite the tremble in her lip, Cheryl's voice was as steady as ever.  Hermione was almost proud.

She smiled, only half the evil in it this time.  "It's not a threat dear.  It's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are things Veronica has said on the show, or paraphrases...


End file.
